Fixing a Broken Heart
by ccsDreamer
Summary: If it's not yours, it will never be yours no matter how much you are obsessed with it. But if in case, just in case it's for you, It'll always be for you no matter how much you ignore it...
1. Chapter 1: Rain

Hey guys!!!! Please read my fanfic… Thanks!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.. **

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rain**

If you're not meant to be, he'll never be yours no matter how much you love him. Sakura Kinomoto realized it when she was sixteen years old. She was sitting at King Penguin's Park while listening at Eriol's deplorable words. Tears spontaneously flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Eriol was facing Sakura whose head was bent down to hide her tears. He placed his hands on his pocket. Then, Sakura wiped her tears and lifted her head. She felt so weak and her face was red from crying. She gathered all her strength and asked him, "Why?"

Eriol removed his right hand from his pocket and adjusted his eyeglasses. He felt so tense. Yeah, he had let many girls down before but Sakura is different. She's one of his best friends He took a deep breath and finally said, "I- I love someone else."

His words were like daggers that were pierced directly to her heart. She wanted to collapse. She wanted to ask him why he couldn't love her but instead, she let out a fake smile and said, "I understand." Her voice was trembling. She was holding back her tears.

"Thank you." Eriol bent down so he could see Sakura's face clearly but Sakura avoided his gaze. Eriol sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Wei must be looking for me. I know some things might change but I like to tell you that you'll always be one of my best friend. See you tomorrow Sakura-san." He left. When Sakura was sure that Eriol was gone, she broke down. _Best friend, that's all I'll ever be._ _I wish I was a child forever or a mentally retarded person or much better be numb so that I can't be in love and I can't feel this pain in my heart_, she thought. Then, it began to rain. She stayed there and continued crying. She remembered what her special friend told her, "Crying in the rain is a good way to hide your tears." _He's right. In this way, nobody will notice my tears, _she thought. She felt the raindrops falling on her body. Her head was bent down and she continued crying. Just then, she heard footsteps. Then, she heard a familiar voice say, "Crying in the rain is a good way to hide your tears." She looked up and saw her special friend, the one who stood by her side all the time – Li Syaoran.

He was holding an umbrella. He extended his arm so Sakura could be protected from the rain. Sakura felt relieved. She stood up and hugged Syaoran making the umbrella slip from his hand.

"I'm so glad you came. I don't know what to do. I felt like dying Syaoran." Sakura cried as she hugged him tighter. He hugged her back and said, "I heard what happened. He told me everything when he arrived at home" Sakura broke out from their hug and faced Syaoran. She remained silent and continued staring at Syaoran with her sad emerald eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he wiped the tears on Sakura's gloomy eyes.

"You didn't do anything. It's just my foolishness that caused my heart to break. I don't want to love anymore." Sakura looked down as tears flow from her eyes.

He gently lifted her chin as if she was a very fragile baby and said, "Don't say that. People get hurt because of love but you know why they still choose to love? Just like rain which cannot be stopped from falling, our hearts too, cannot be stopped from loving."

Sakura cried harder, "You're saying that because you don't know what I am feeling right now."

"You're wrong Sakura. I do know how painful it is to love someone who couldn't love you back that you couldn't do anything but watch her weeping over a guy who couldn't give back her feelings."

Sakura was drawn back by his words. "So, we have the same situation." It was the only thing she said. Syaoran smiled and said, "You better go home. You might get sick. I'll walk you home." He walked towards the fallen umbrella and held it. He approached Sakura and offered her his arms.

Sakura smiled but this time, it was a real smile. "Thanks. You're the best." She placed her arms on Syaoran's arm.

"I'm glad you're smiling again." He smiled at her. _I'll always be here for you, I'll wait, no matter how long it will take…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Done! First chapter finished! I hope you liked it... Don't forget to leave reviews... thanks!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chinese Gaki

Hi guys!! I juz want to thank Destiny-hope-4ever, CDC2 and of course, Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos for reviewing.. )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS...

This is the second chapter of Fixing a broken Heart...Enjoy!!

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Chinese Gaki**

The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say goodbye. That was what Sakura felt when they (Sakura and Syaoran) were on their way to Sakura's house. They were accompanied by a deafening silence. When they reached Sakura's house, Syaoran broke the silence.

"We're already here. See you tomorrow." Syaoran opened the gate of Sakura's house. "Thank you very much. You really are a true friend. Want to come in?" Sakura asked. "No thanks. Your brother might burn me alive." Syaoran joked.

Touya, who was at the middle of cleaning the house, heard Syaoran's voice and immediately went outside. He glared at Syaoran as he grab Sakura's hand and pull her away from Syaoran.

"What are you doing with that Gaki?" Touya asked his sister and noticed the sadness in her eyes. "He just walked me home and don't call him Gaki, okay?" Sakura said. "If this Gaki did something to you I'm sure I'm going to – "But before he could finish, Syaoran butted in. "Burn me alive?" he said. "Hey, that's enough. Syaoran, I think you should go. Thanks again. Onii-chan, let's go inside the house." Sakura said

"Go inside. I have some things to do right now. Gaki, stay." Touya said.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura retorted.

"I won't do anything bad. Now, go inside." Touya said.

Sakura sighed and waved goodbye to Syaoran, she entered the house leaving Touya and Syaoran alone.  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked placing his left hand on his pocket.

Touya took a deep breath and calmly said, "I just want to ask what happened to my sister."

Syaoran told him everything that had happened a while ago. Touya placed his right hand on his chin and said, "Is that so, Gaki, I hate to say this but, thanks for comforting my sister." He placed his hand down and stared at Syaoran.

"Is that all that you're going to say?" Syaoran asked.

"You can go now." Touya answered. Syaoran turned back and started leaving. _Take care of my sister Chinese Gaki,_ Touya thought as he watch Syaoran leave.

When Syaoran was gone, he entered the house and saw Sakura sitting at the sofa nervously. When she saw Touya enter, she immediately run to him and asked, "What did you do to Syaoran?"

Touya smirked, "Nothing much. I just skinned him alive."

"Whaat?! He didn't do anything to me!" Sakura shouted.

"Chill Kaijuu, I'm just joking." Touya laughed. "If you could only see the look on your face!"

Sakura snorted, "That's not funny Onii-chan. And I'm not Kaijuu!!"

Just then, Touya hugged her, "Stay happy Kaijuu." Sakura hugged her back and said,

She broke out from the hug and said, "Thanks onii-chan. I'm going upstairs. Good night."

She opened the door and saw the portrait hanging on her pink wall. It was a picture of her and her best friends when they went on the beach. She stared at the young blue haired man who was standing beside her. _Eriol_, she thought as pain struck her heart. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she imagine Eriol – his eyes, hair, everything about him. Then, Eriol's image was replaced by a smiling Syaoran. His expression was as if saying 'Don't worry, everything will be fine.' She opened her eyes, wiped her tears and smiled. _Syaoran, you always make me feel better. I'm so glad that you're my friend, _she thought. She lied down her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes she fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is really a short chapter..but I hope you liked it..Share with me ur comments and ideas ok?? Thank you!! )


	3. Chapter 3: True love is letting go

hi!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed...I really appreciated it...anyway, here's the third chapter of Fixing a broken heart...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS...

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**True love is letting go**

RIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!! The loud alarm clock echoed on Sakura's ears. "Stupid alarm clock." She muttered as she reach for the snooze button. The loud sound died. Then, she stood up and looked at the clock. _It's only 6 o'clock, _she thought. Then, she went to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes of taking a bath, she opened her closet and wore her uniform. Then, she went downstairs. Before reaching the last step of the stairs, she took a deep breath and said to herself, "You can do it Sakura! You're a strong lady." Then, she smiled and greeted her brother. "Good morning Onii-chan!"

Touya stared at her in surprise and said, "You're up early today Kaijuu. What have you eaten?" Then, he placed a plate on the dining table and served their breakfast.

"What's wrong with waking up early? I don't want to be late for today." Sakura cheerfully said. Then, she sat on the chair and eat the pancake prepared by her brother.

"Nothing, really. It's just, a Kaijuu like you always wakes up 10 minutes before her first class starts." Touya started to tease.

"Argh! I'm not a Kaijuu, you tall freak." Sakura said childishly making Touya laugh.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, Kaijuu." he said.

"Argh!!!!!!" the, Sakura realized that she haven't seen her father since last night. "Where's father?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's in Tokyo right now."

"Why?"

"He was invited to be the speaker in the upcoming Spring Festival in Tokyo University."

"That's Great. I'm sure father will do good."

After she eat, she wore her roller blades and opened the door. "I'll go to school now onii-chan!"

"Take care Kaijuu." Her brother said.

While she was on her way to school, she spotted a young man with navy blue hair. She stopped and stared at him. She placed her right hand on her chest and felt the loud thump of her heart. The young man saw and approached her.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan." He greeted cheerfully.

"G-good morning Eriol" She said avoiding his gaze. _He acts as if nothing happened,_ she thought as pain stung her heart.

"You're early today. Would you mind if I walk with you?" He asked

"I wouldn't mind." Sakura formally said. Eriol noticed her formality and said, "C'mon 'Kura, there's no need to be formal. We're friends since we were kids."

_You're right. We're FRIENDS, just friends,_ Sakura sadly thought as she force herself to smile. _I can do it! _"Sorry Eriol., let's go?" She cheerfully asked.

"I'm glad we're back to normal." Eriol smiled.

_It's better this way Sakura. It's better this way. Move on, _she thought.

Sakura felt a little awkward while she was walking with Eriol but she acted normal. They arrived at the school together. Eriol opened the door for Sakura and she was welcomed by a smiling Syaoran.

"Good Morning Sakura!" He greeted.

"Good Morning Syaoran!" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Seems like my dear cousin has forgotten to greet me." Eriol butted in.

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran glared at his cousin. Then, Tomoyo arrived.

"Good Morning everyone!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted her best friends. Then, her amethyst eyes caught Eriol's sapphire orbs.. Eriol winked at her making her turn into a thousand shades of red. Sakura noticed Tomoyo's reaction and felt a little hurt. _She likes Eriol too? _She thought.

Sakura was thinking about the 'incident' the whole time. During their break time, everyone except Sakura's gang went out of the room to eat lunch. Eriol was busy chatting with Tomoyo, Sakura was absent mindedly staring at the window and Syaoran was fixing his things. When he was done with his things, he noticed Sakura's absent mindedness. He approached he and said, "Hey, want to go to the canteen?"

"Uh…Sure." Sakura stood up and both of them exited the room.

While they were walking at the hallway, Syaoran asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked

"Don't lie to me little girl. I've known you for so long. Now tell me, is anything bothering you?"

Sakura stopped walking and looked down. Syaoran stopped and held her shoulder.

"It's about Eriol, right?"

Sakura nodded sadly as she tries to hold back her tears. Then she said, "Do you think Tomoyo loves Eriol?"

"I really don't know. She acts normal around Eriol. Why?"

"I saw her blushed when Eriol winked at her."

"You're thinking too much."

"You think so?"

Syaoran nodded and smiled. "Hey, stop thinking about that. Do you want to be uglier?" Syaoran teased. Sakura punched his arms and smiled.

"Ohw!! That hurts!" Syaoran said childishly making Sakura laugh.

"What do you mean 'uglier'??? Does that mean I'm ugly right now and if I wouldn't smile, I will be uglier?!" She asked in a babyish tone.

"You got it right!" Syaoran smirked.

"You want me to punch you again?" Sakura joked as she closed her fists and posed like a boxer.

"Hey! I was only joking!" Syaoran said. Sakura laughed. _At least you feel better now,_ he happily thought.

They went to the canteen happily. Sakura had totally forgotten about Eriol and Tomoyo – thanks to Syaoran.

"Hey 'Kura, are you done with your math homework?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to do it last night! I'm going to be dead!!!"

"You can do it now, I'll help you. We still have 30 minutes. "

"Thanks. Wait for me, I'll just get my math book."

"I'll wait for you under the Cherry Blossoms."

Sakura immediately headed to their classroom. When she was about to open the door, she heard Eriol said, "When are we going to tell Sakura about us?" She remained at her place and listened to their conversation. _What is he talking about?_ She thought.

"I don't know Eriol. I don't want her to get hurt. She's my best friend and – " Tomoyo was stopped by Eriol's words. "I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt her knees weaken. Tears involuntarily fall from her emerald green eyes. Then, she started running unaware where her feet would lead her. When she stopped, she found herself in front of the Cherry blossom tree. She saw Syaoran lying down on the grass, sleeping. She sat beside him and hugged her knees. _So, Tomoyo is the girl that Eriol loves, _she thought, she hugged her knees tighter and cried harder. Then, Syaoran was awakened by her sobbing. He immediately stood up and asked her what had happened.

"I h-heard Eriol say 'I love' you to Tomoyo. OF all the people, why her? She's my only girl best friend. I want to hate her but I couldn't. It's so painful Syaoran." Sakura cried harder. Syaoran was shocked at what Sakura had found out. He patted Sakura's shoulder and asked, "Do you love Eriol?"

"So much." Sakura sadly answered. Syaoran winced. He felt his heart break but he remained strong…for Sakura.

"You know, there are some things in life that don't go the way you want them to or the way you think they should."

"But, is it bad to be selfish sometimes? I love him." Sakura sadly said.

"I have once read a book. It says that True love is letting go. If you really love him and you want him to be happy, you should set him free. You should let him be happy – together with the girl he loves."

"Maybe you're right. They love each other. I shouldn't interfere…" Sakura sadly said. Then, she faced Syaoran and asked him, "Can I hug you for a minute?"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "Cry if you want. It will help you feel better." Sakura hugged her tighter.

After the class, Sakura approached Eriol and Tomoyo. She weakly smiled at them and said, "Congratulations. I didn't know that you were together."

"S-sakura…I'm sorry." Tomoyo hugged her. Sakura hugged her back and said, "It's okay. Both of you are my best friends, I want you to be happy."

Sakura broke out from their hug and smiled at Eriol and Tomoyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...poor Sakura...TT

Review guys...)


End file.
